


Watching You Watching You

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Nathaniel Howe watches his elven boyfriend Galen looking at himself in the mirror, and knows Galen still feels lost.





	Watching You Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Galen found at ddragontales.tumblr.com

I couldn’t believe there was someone who woke even earlier than I do. Just another item to add to my ever-growing list of ways you have surprised me. Even after months together I keep adding to it. 

 

You slipped out of bed like a shadow, soundlessly. It was the light creeping in from the washroom that woke me. I don’t move, not wanting to alert you I am awake. You peer at yourself intensely, the way you look when practicing combat maneuvers in training. You look just as lost now as you do then. It worries me, how critically your eye turns only inward. You don’t deserve that.

 

You run your hands down your cheeks, and I know you’re thinking about how dark your skin is. Your fingers linger around your chin and you peer into the mirror more. I know you’re counting your freckles. A finger creeps up and almost touches your eye, and I know you wonder where that vibrant violet coloring comes from. Your hands move through your hair, getting caught and tugging, trying to smooth out unmanageable curls. I love your curls. 

 

I know you wonder where you come from. I know you count all the things that make you different the same way I count the things I love about you. 

 

I know you wonder where you came from. I know you wonder if you’ll ever have the answers to all your questions.

 

If I could give that to you, I would, no matter the cost.

 

I stand finally, and you don’t notice me until you feel my lips on your temple. 

 

I know you wonder when you will belong, but if you’d let me, you could belong at my side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
